


Alleyways of a Forgotten Memory

by Aziraphalessushi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gut Feeling, Minor death, based off a prompt, winter solider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphalessushi/pseuds/Aziraphalessushi
Summary: Bucky has gotten in the habit of looking out for Steve. Whenever the man wasn’t at his side, Bucky would check every alleyway for him.The Winter Soldier was no different.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & James “Bucky” Barnes, background Steve/Bucky
Kudos: 19





	Alleyways of a Forgotten Memory

Bucky was walking to the shop, as he had promised to pick up some groceries on his way home. The sound of flesh on flesh stopped him, however.

He popped his head in, already pretty sure who it was.

Sure enough, Steve was fighting some rando. 

“Hey, hey! Break it up!” Bucky said. 

Steve glanced up, and melted under his glare. “But-“

“No buts out of you, mister. Now, stop, you two.”

The guy Steve was fighting ran off without much thought.

“You know,” Bucky said to Steve, “Sometimes I think you like getting beat up.”

Steve stuttered in protest, but he cut him off. “You can’t keep doing this.”

“But-“

“No.”

Steve scowled, but Bucky could see his playful smile start to break through. “But I’ll always have you to protect me, won’t I?”

He smiled back. “Always.”

——

The Winter Soldier kept to the back streets. He had to be sure there were no witnesses. 

Witnesses meant extra death. However fucked up his mind was, the Winter Soldier did not like killing people. 

As he slunk to the next alleyway, he heard a scuffle. It was painfully similar, and the Soldier felt an overwhelming urge to check. 

But checking meant more witnesses. Witnesses meant more death. He did not like death. 

But...

Something inside him pulled him to that alleyway. He had to go check, for some odd reason. He...had to. 

“Go check!” His heart screamed. 

“No death!” His mind screamed. 

Temporarily conflicted, he paused on the street. One of the fighters walked out, face blackened and bruised. 

He took one look at the Solider, more specifically, one look at his guns, and started backing out. 

“I don’t want no trouble, man..” he said. The Solider sighed. 

“More death!” His mind screamed, logic winning out. He lifted the gun, much to the fear of the man, and fired a single bullet. 

The Winter Soldier never misses. 

The man fell to the ground, dead. He walked over to the alley, already fearing the flee of the other fighter. However, the other was lying on the ground, face a patchwork of bruises and cuts. He was a lot smaller that the man he was fighting. 

He raised the gun, hoping to fire before he regained consciousness. Unfortunately, the other seemed so similar, so very much like someone he was supposed to remember, that the other woke up. 

He seemed unstable, and kept muttering about the fight.

“Always gotta be guns. Can’t just fight like a real man. Always.” 

Another gut reaction, this one stronger then ever. It was important. Something about this was important to who he was. 

Raising the gun and firing may have been the hardest thing the Soldier would ever have to do.

And he haven’t a dammed clue why.


End file.
